Face Down
by pft980811
Summary: Lelouch is a mother & is done with her abusive husband. In an attempt to get away from him, her eldest son is thrown over a bridge in what could only be a watery death. Little does she know, he is alive & trying to make it to his biological father's home. Said dad is Suzaku Kururugi, a Japanese police officer. What secrets is Lelouch hiding from Suzaku? Will she finally be free?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It has been rattling around in my head since the time before my account was made here on ffnet. It got pushed back by all the other ideas but now that I heard Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus I decided to try on starting it. This will also be a fem!Lelouch by the way.**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Had Enough?**

Lelouch woke from her dream with a start and lay gasping in her lonely bed. Slowly, almost painfully slow, she turned her sweaty head and carefully scanned the room with her amethyst eyes. When she noticed that her husband was nowhere in sight, she sat from where she lay and began to take deep breaths. After what felt like an hour, Lelouch placed her feet on the red, carpeted floor and began to walk towards the door that sat on the far end of the huge master bedroom.

The carpet swallowed whatever sound her bare feet made as she moved across the floor with the grace only a mob wife could move. As she walked, Lelouch fixed the babydoll sleepwear and picked up the silk robe that hung from one of the armchairs. Just as she made it to the door, Lelouch was able to successfully hide the somewhat faded bruises that could hardly be seen with the lighting. Lelouch grabbed and turned the nob and took notice how little her hands were shaking by now.

Lelouch held her breath as she opened the door completely and stood for a little while; the same way a rabbit would just before it ventured completely out of its burrow. When nothing happened, she walked through the door and to the three beds that lay in the children's room. She moved towards the two twin beds and kneeled in between them. She took a moment to notice how the nightlight shined on the twins she had given birth to nearly nine years ago. Himawari's curly brown hair was splayed around her head as she continued to suck her thumb. Lelouch couldn't help the smile that broke through, knowing that, no matter how much she tried to do otherwise, her little girl could not get rid of the habit.

The pale, yet bruise skinned raven let her kiss linger on her daughter's tan cheek before she turned to the older twin, Senshi. Lelouch brushed some of his black hair away from his face and noted just how pale his skin was compared to his little sister. Senshi had ended up looking like Lelouch herself though the mother had to admit that her little boy had his biological father's strength. Lelouch stood up from her place between her two children and kissed Senshi on his forehead before moving onto the crib.

Careful, so as not to wake the baby inside, Lelouch removed the empty bottle from Urajimiru's loose hold. The red haired three year old boy barely twitched and kept dreaming, much to Lelouch's joy. That baby had a huge set of legs to him. She lightly pet the red head Urajimiru got from his father, her husband, and was reminded that, underneath those eyelids, her own eyes stared back at her. Of her three children, Urajimiru was the only one to get her eyes. As she thought about this, Lelouch failed to notice the door to the room open. She did realize, however, that she was not the only one awake.

Without much thought, Lelouch grabbed the Mai blade that lay hidden beside the crib, turned around, and slashed through the area the intruder was to be. Thankfully, a hand was able to catch her skinny wrist before much damage could be inflicted. Yet, even knowing that her attack had managed to knick the intruder, Lelouch felt nothing but dread as she realized that the person she had attacked was none other than her husband and leader of the syndicate that she helped run, Luciano Bradley.

Luciano's face held a smile that did not reach his eyes. "Lelouch, honey, why did you attack me?"

Lelouch's body remained frozen before she found that she could talk. Licking her lips nervously, Lelouch bowed her head and looked down to Luciano's bare feet and plaid red pajama pants. "I—I thought you were an intruder. Especially since you didn't make any noise coming in." Lelouch felt a single drop of sweat run down the back of her neck.

Luciano seemed to relax fractionally before taking the blade from Lelouch's hand and made a slashing motion. Lelouch didn't feel the pain until after a good ten seconds. She had to hold back a whimper of pain as she watched the blood run down her forearm and to her elbow where it dropped onto the already red floor.

"Aw, darling, look at what you made me do. Hah, I guess I will have to punish you."

With that, Luciano dropped the bloodied blade onto the floor and practically dragged Lelouch out of the room.

Before Luciano could tell her no, Lelouch closed the door as quietly as she could behind them, knowing that Luciano wouldn't want her to silence the sounds she was about to make and grateful that, as long as the door was closed, the children's room was sound proof.

Luciano, not even thinking clearly anymore, brought Lelouch to one of the armchairs instead of the bed that was only a few more feet away. He quickly pushed her into it and, before she could get comfortable, Luciano ripped open her red silk robe to find her white babydoll dress. He let his large hand slide over her pale, yet bruised, legs while pushing up the hem of the dress.

Lelouch's breathing got heavy once more as her husband's filthy hands trailed up to her hips. Just when she thought he was going to pull her white, lacy underwear down, Luciano ripped his hands from her waist and brought them to the small, thin bridge that connected the cups that held her breasts. Before Lelouch could even protest, Luciano tore open her nightie and her generous breasts fell out. She could only gasp in pain and a small, tiny, distasteful hint of pleasure as Luciano grabbed the left with his hand while he played with the right one. Lelouch could only focus on trying to look pleased as Luciano suckled from her.

"Oh, yes, Luciano. Please, more!" Luciano grinned with satisfaction as he moved to the other bound and rolled the nipple in his fingers.

"That's my girl."

Eager to get this done, Lelouch rolled her hips up and towards the bulge in Luciano's pants. In her whiniest, yet needy, voice, Lelouch pleaded for something she never wanted. "Please, Luciano! I need your dick! Stick it in me! Treat me like a bitch!"

Inside, Lelouch felt shame and disgust at herself begin to boil over. She hated what she has become. She hated that she had to do this just to make sure he kept his side of the bargain made more or less nine years ago. She was able to remove herself from that line of thought just in time to see Luciano shred her panties with his bare hands and begin to pull down his pajama pants. When his dick came bouncing out, Lelouch tried to suck him, just to lube him up a bit, but was pushed down. _Shit…!_

Luciano grinned wickedly down at her. "Don't forget that this is still a punishment." He quickly grabbed hold of her leg and hip and used them as leverage. Without holding anything back, Luciano plunged right on in causing Lelouch to gasp out in real pain. Lelouch clenched her hand around the arm rests and tried to breathe through the pain while holding back the small tears. She wanted to hide her pain, but the moment Luciano let go of her leg and took her arm, Lelouch knew that her pain needed to be seen. She looked up at Luciano with teary eyes and all she saw was a monster that had stolen her and her friends' future.

"Hold on tight, Lelouch." And with that, Luciano pulled back and plunged right in.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Luci-ah!-no!"

"God, Lelouch. Your cunthole is so good!"

And so it continued for the rest of that night.

When Lelouch woke up, she was bent awkwardly on the armchair and Luciano was sound asleep in their bed. With a wince, she brought herself up and carefully tried to stand. As expected, Lelouch fell to the floor with a small thump. And, like always, Lelouch continued to try to stand on her own two feet.

_I wonder when the time will come when I can no longer stand on my own, _Lelouch thought as she made her way over to the bathroom. She carefully turned on the water and made sure to put it on the hot side. As soon as she stepped in, Lelouch let out a sigh of relief. Lelouch carefully kneeled down and made sure that her long hair covered her bruised breasts while bowing her head.

The name of a green eyed boy slipped past her lips and disappeared into the thunder of the shower.

_~1 year Later~_

It was an entire year after that when Lelouch finally snapped. The day had started like any other. Lelouch woke up before the rest of her family to get rid of any evidence of last night's activities with Luciano. She got dressed and made sure to wake up Himawari, Senshi, and Urajimiru and get Urajimiru dressed while the twins dressed themselves. She would remind the twins to stay out of their "father's" way and to not speak unless spoken to. While Himawari merely nodded seriously with fear shining in her eyes, Senshi was more reluctant but said yes as well. The only one who didn't have a problem with Luciano was Urajimiru and that was only because Luciano was his biological father. Since Luciano's blood did not run through the twins, he treated them no better than dogs. It was on the day when Luciano had been elected to be one of the new members of the House of Representatives. It was the first time ever that a non-Japanese man was to be a part of the Diet so the media was all over it quickly. Luciano even went as far as to have a press conference. He made sure to bring along Lelouch and Urajimiru, showing that he was a "caring family man". Though, to the rest of the world, Himawari and Senshi did not exist. They merely stayed at home, learning what they could from their martial arts instructors who worked them to the bone.

It was all okay. Nothing should have set Luciano off. Nothing. But then, something did.

When Lelouch first saw him, she tried to keep her face natural and decided to merely focus on the red kimono she wore and the toddler in her lap. Yet, no matter how many times she tried not to, her gaze kept on going to his. Soon, even Luciano was able to discover just who she was looking at.

Suzaku Kururugi. Even at age twenty eight, he still managed to keep his somewhat boyish face. Lelouch herself thought that, by now she would have gained a few wrinkles. Fortunately, that was not the case. She looked just as vibrant and alive as she did when she was still in high school with him. Lelouch could not stop looking at him. And Suzaku himself could not stop looking at her. But not with the same wonder and happiness. His was that of anger, grief, and betrayal. Yes, Lelouch expected that from him and she didn't blame him one bit.

But, that did not matter. When she felt Luciano grab her hand, Lelouch felt her veins run cold with liquid fear. Thankfully, she was a bit used to this and managed to school her face into one of a loving glance. Yes, she could do this. She could control her emotions here. But, she knew that whatever was going to happen tonight was going to be some of the worst blows she has been dealt with for years. So, with the excuse of needing to go the restroom, Lelouch left Luciano to his own devices and gracefully walked to the nearest restroom for women. After making sure that the restroom was empty, Lelouch locked the door, set Urajimiru down, and brought out her phone. She quickly hacked into the police database and found the information she was looking for. She quickly brought out the pen and paper hidden in the sleeve of her kimono and wrote down the address before handing the paper to Vladimir who was simply staring up at her with a confused look while sucking hid thumb.

"Listen, Urajimiru, mommy needs you to do a favor for her." Vladimir nodded and kissed Lelouch on her cheek.

"Okay, Mommy."

Lelouch smiled before giving the paper to her youngest son. "Thank you. I need you to give this to Senshi and tell him to remember it in case anything bad happens. Tell him that after he remembers it, destroy it." Vladimir took a second before nodding. While getting Lelouch's purple yes he also ended up with her genius. The little boy then too the paper and stuffed it into his shoe before raising his arms in the universal message of "carry me". Lelouch could only laugh before picking him up, flushing a toilet, and exiting the bathroom. Lelouch was….disappointed to find out that Suzaku had left when they were gone.

…

The moment the door was closed behind them and the curtains were pulled, Luciano grabbed Lelouch's arm, pulled back his own, and let the punch fly. Since she hadn't even put down Vladimir, he went down with her, crying out when his mother hit the floor. Lelouch herself stayed silent even though there were tears in her eyes that came from the pain of both the fall and punch.

She quickly let go of Urajimiru who rolled away and stood up while leaning over her. "I'm fine, Vladimir," Lelouch said, making sure that she doesn't say the Japanese version of his name. "Go find Girasole and Guerriero." Luciano chose that moment to grab Lelouch by her lung, beautiful hair and pulled her up.

"No, Vladimir, go get your brother and sister, I want them to be here to see this." Before Lelouch could object, Luciano sucker punched her and told Vladimir to go.

Soon, Luciano got into the rhythm of punching Lelouch. Anywhere within reach he punched. He only stopped when he heard Vladimir, Girasole, and Guerriero's gasps of surprise.

"Ah, I see you brought them, Vladimir. Great son. Thank you." Luciano then turned back to the twins with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "Now I want this to be a lesson for all of you." Luciano then reached for his hidden pocket knife and held Lelouch still. Lelouch could only watch through frightened purple eyes as Luciano cut through her only kimono. It was when he started to cut through the bra and panties did Lelouch understood what Luciano was going to do.

"NO! STOP IT!" She started to struggle with all her might but Luciano had too much of his weight on her. When she was able to land a kick on him, Luciano stopped beating around the bush and slapped her so hard, her head whiplashed. Lelouch could only stare in wide eyed shock and horror as Luciano pulled out his dick from his overly expensive pants and began to fuck her hard and deep. When she heard Himawari gasp, Lelouch then realized that Luciano had managed to make her bleed. Slowly, while he was in between thrusts, Lelouch was able to flip onto her belly somewhat, thus hiding whatever decency she had left from her children. She watched through pained eyes as her children watched their mother get raped. She snapped when she realized that Senshi was crying. Senshi never cried. He always tried to remain strong for his mother. And Luciano made Senshi cry. And suddenly, Lelouch had had enough. She mouthed "I love you" to the three kids, grabbed one of her wooden sandals and turned around to hit Luciano in the head with it. Moving while he was still in shock, Lelouch grabbed the nearest, heaviest object she could reach (the oar that held Luciano's mother's remains) and smashed it over his head causing him to black out. Lelouch stayed gasping there with wide eyes. She just broke the bargain. Without much of a plan, Lelouch ran to the master bedroom and threw open the closet doors. She could vaguely hear her children following after her but she paid it no mind as she began to change into something more decent for running. She only found a pair of her gray yoga pants, a white spaghetti shirt and a light blue sweatshirt she quickly stuffed some money into Senshi's pants as well as a printed document that held the username, password, and the URL of a website she created and then into Himawari's. They did not ask a single question and only observed her haste. She then quickly led her children back out of the house and soon they were on the streets. They had managed to get past the security guards but now they had to look for a safe place to hide.

As she thought, she came up with Suzaku's apartment. Luciano would think that she would want to keep him out of the situation so she wouldn't dare go near him. At least, that is what Lelouch hoped Luciano would think.

Yet, at the moment, all Lelouch could think was '_I'm free! I'm finally free!'_

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Yeah I know. There is probably a lot of mistakes, it's rushed, and has no clear plot. There is no reason to tell me what I already know. Still, I want to see how far I can take this.**

**P.S. I suck at lemon so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**

**PrincessKittyKatz: This is turning out really good CONTINUE PLZ**

**Reply: oh hello! Long time and no see huh?**

**ZZ960107: I totally like it but truly and with all my heart Nana I tell u THINS LEMON SUCKS XD I prefer yaoi lemon much much more ;)]**

**Reply: Zizi, I love you and all but….for a girl who likes well, you know, I'm surprised you aren't all that into a female Lelouch. Is there anything you would like to tell your wifey? Hm?**

**A/N: Huh, I didn't think anyone would really like this story. *strikes random "sexy" pose* am I getting popular with some of you? *dodges tomatoes* okay, okay, sheesh. Can't you let a girl fantasize?**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**He Swears He Loves You**

Lelouch felt her oxygen deplete dangerously as she continued to jog while holding onto both Urajimiru and Himawari. Senshi simply continued to run beside his mother, trying to be her brave little boy. Every breath, every step all just seemed too loud to be normal. Yet, even with her fear pounding in her, Lelouch felt courage.

They were finally free. Now all they had to do was get these papers to the police and everything would be solved. And Lelouch knew exactly what officer she wanted to hand them over to. "Urajimiru, do you, hah hah, do you still have the, hah hah hah, the paper mommy gave to you? The one you were, hah, supposed to give to Senshi?" Lelouch asked this while slowing herself into a walk. The shadows of the surrounding trees and bushes made it seem like they were in a haunted forest. The asphalt that they were walking was wet which made it shine in what little moonlight there was.

"Hai, mommy! I have right here!" Urajimiru pointed to his shoe. Lelouch paused and looked at their surroundings, feeling like she heard something in the not so far distance. After a moment or two, Lelouch picked up her pace to a fast walking pace.

"Senshi," she said while they rounded a bend. "Take off Urajimiru's shoe and get the paper. I want you to memorize that." Senshi, walking quickly beside his hard working mother, grabbed hold of the swinging foot which caused his little brother to laugh.

"Shh, Urajimiru you need to be quiet honey," Lelouch said urgently. Then she heard it again. The sound of cars.

"Come on!" Lelouch led them to the biggest bush in sight and pushed them behind it. The branches that stuck out poked them but only Urajimiru voiced his pain. "It's okay, honey. Don't worry; here I'll kiss it better." The moment she did, Urajimiru quickly quieted down with a small smile. It was fortunate that he did.

That very second, three black cars with tinted windows drove around the bend driving fast enough to eat up the distance between them and their prey but slow enough that they wouldn't pass someone without getting a good look. Lelouch gave a small, quiet sigh of relief when the cars merely passed by their bush without a backwards glance.

That sigh turned into a scream when she felt her body being tugged back and without any warning. Even though she couldn't see her attacker, Lelouch quickly let Urajimiru go from her grasp and kicked out at random.

"Senshi! Take them and run!"

"Don't you dare brat!" yelled the guy holding her.

Lelouch watched as the ten year old boy grabbed his twin sister's hand and lifted the four year old into his other arm. Now that they were gone, all Lelouch had to worry about was getting herself free from this brute and go after her children. Easier said than done if the multiple chuckles that she heard had anything to say about it.

It was a good start when one of her kicks ended up hitting a guy in his nuts. It was an even better start when she found out that it was her husband.

…

Senshi nearly crashed into five different trees and tripped only once. Knowing that it would only get worse if they continued going through the forest, Senshi led his sobbing sister back to the road. They stayed crouching behind a bush before actually getting near the asphalt and even then, Senshi stealthily walked onto it. He paused like a deer would and listened to see if their pursuers had caught up to them or the cars were coming back around.

"Senshi, what about mommy?" Himawari asked as she held on to both her older twin's hand and shirt.

Senshi released his hand from his tan sister's death grip before wrapping it around her shoulders. "I'm sure mom is going to be just fine. She always is and she always will be. Now all we have to do is get to this address!" The black haired little boy quickly brought out paper he had taken from Urajimiru's shoe and unfolded it. He read the slip and ran, trying to focus on both. Which was probably why, when they reached the bridge that connected the Bradley Estate to the rest of the world, Senshi had little time and space to dodge the arms and cars that came their way. Even with Urajimiru in one arm, Senshi fought with all he had.

He punched the brute in front of him in his gut and didn't bother to wait to see if he went down completely. Instead he turned to kick the man who held onto his screaming sister.

Yet, even with his all his strength and all his speed, Senshi was only ten years old. The trust and expectations his mother placed on him were much too high for a ten year old. He shouldn't have to be defending his siblings side by side with his mother. It should have been his father.

His father should be the one raising his arms and blocking the fists that were swinging towards his face. But it was Senshi that raised them. His father should be the one twisting around to punch the guy about to take his crying sister away from him. But no, it was Senshi, a ten year old, giving the punch and saving said sister. At realizations like these, Senshi came to one conclusion.

His biological father, the same one who he didn't know and didn't care to know, was a real asshole.

That single conclusion made the purple eyed boy's punches and kicks stronger. With rage that is. Soon, Senshi was breathing hard while his step-father's men created a wide circle around him. They were all breathing hard but none came near the angry boy. When they heard a machine gun go off though, the guys came in all at once and, while holding onto both his siblings, there wasn't much the boy could do. He could only attack what he could while hoping that none of the men he was attacking had a gun.

The only time he stopped and stayed still was when he heard the click of the safety latch going off and felt the cold metal against his head.

"Wanna keep going, kid?"

Senshi could only watch with gritted teeth as other men took his sister and younger brother further away from him.

…

Himawari tried to stop the whimper that wanted to come out but it was no use. Especially when she felt the gun pointed at her. The little girl wanted to help her brother; they had the same martial arts skills since they had both been taught the same thing at the same time. Yet she couldn't help the fear that coursed through her. All her life she had been afraid.

She had been afraid of the dark, the boogieman that had hid under her bed, and the monster that had slept beside her mother for as long as she could remember. She had been afraid of her instructors and of getting scrapes and bruises.

Though her mother took care of her, she could do nothing while Himawari watched the bad men point guns at her and her siblings. Even Urajimiru had at least two guns pointed at him while Senshi had four.

Himawari believed that she looked like her father. Senshi looked like their mother and she looked so different from Senshi which led her to this conclusion. Himawari had curly hair brown hair while Senshi had straight black hair. She had tan skin while Senshi had pale skin. Senshi had sharp purple eyes while she had soft green ones.

Yes, Himawari believed that she looked like her father even though she has never seen him before. Yet she knew that she did not have his or Senshi's courage. Himawari's mother and her brother, though they looked a lot alike, did not have the same bravery or even personality. Himawari believed that Senshi was a lot like her unknown father. And so, if they shared everything else except looks, then Himawari also believed that her father is now supposed to come charging in anytime now. Senshi would have.

With his curly brown hair blowing in the wind as he kicked and dodged. His tan skin would help her be able to spot him in this crowd of evil light skinned men. His green eyes would be narrowed in anger as he saved them from the bad men. And he would be strong and brave and save their mother from the Evil Master of the House and carry her off into the sunset and do whatever the princesses and princes do during the "happily ever after".

But the green eyed prince didn't come. He didn't launch himself at the men that came from the forest that surrounded the rather high bridge. He didn't beat the Master into a funny looking pancake before the would be pancake slapped her mother across her face. The prince didn't catch her mother as she fell to the floor.

Her father didn't come and tell her that it would be alright. And so, because of this, Himawari knew she had to face the harsh reality of it all. She had to stop trying to be the princess and become the knight like Senshi. They had to protect the princess.

Yet this knight was quaking in her princess like dress.

…

Lelouch could only stare in horror from her place on the floor as the men she had once commanded pointed their guns at her children. Even Urajimiru's eyes were wide with fear as two different men held their guns to his head. 'He's only four years old,' Lelouch wanted to shout but kept her mouth closed instead.

She instead let her gaze wander over to Senshi and Himawari. Her poor daughter had two guns trained on her as well but her angry looking son had four. She had to keep the smirk off her face as she realized that the already appearing bruises on the faces of most of the men had come from Senshi.

"Why are you pointing a gun to my heir?" Luciano said as he walked somewhat awkwardly from behind Lelouch. She had to stifle a chuckle when she realized that the awkward walk was because of the kick she had given him earlier. Though, she simply had to pity the men as Luciano came closer.

It was only when she was on her knees that she realized what was about to happen. She, along with her children, had to watch as Luciano blew the brains out of two of his best man. Not even the lackey behind her spoke after the deed was done so it was deathly quiet. Though he hadn't seen it, Urajimiru knew exactly what had happened and knew exactly what the red stuff on him was. It was an awful sight to see a four year old, her son no less, covered in blood.

"Come here Vladimir. Papa, wants to see your face," Luciano said in a voice that was probably closest to the "concern" he felt. Lelouch knew that, really, he simply wanted to see his son soaked in blood.

Thankfully, Urajimiru was able to realize just how despicable his father was. Instead of running to Luciano, he ran to Lelouch who welcomed him with open arms. The little red head cried openly in his mother's arms and, when she looked, Lelouch saw that Senshi and Himawari were plainly staring at the red chunks of skull that had practically exploded onto the floor. "Senshi, Himawari! Don't look!" Lelouch called but they didn't listen. It was only too late when Lelouch realized that she called them by their Japanese name. She barely had enough time to move Urajimiru out of the way before Luciano slapped her.

"What did you call them?" Luciano said as he leered at her.

Lelouch kept her eyes down but her voice was strong when she answered. "I called them Guerriero and Girasole." Luciano nodded before patting her head like a dog.

"Good girl."

He then went over to Himawari and grabbed her roughly by the chin. "And what is your name, rat?"

Himawari looked at the man who she called a monster. She snapped out of it when he shook her roughly and back handed her. "I ASKED YOU WHAT YOUR NAME WAS!"

"G-G-G-Girasole…sir…."

Luciano then took a step back before smiling a soft smile that made him seem all the more evil. "Exactly." When he turned to Senshi, he didn't even bother getting near him. "And you? What is your name?"

Senshi, ever so defiant, said his Japanese name. "My name is _Senshi_, Luciano. It has always been Senshi." And, to add a cherry on the top, the little dark haired boy spat at the red head's shoes. Lelouch didn't know she could feel as much dread as she did that moment. Luciano chuckled.

And then he grabbed the purple eyed boy by his black hair and dragged him to the edge of the bridge. He made the boy face out ward and leaned him over the railing so he was facing the water. Luciano then put his mouth close to the boy's ear. "_What_ is your name?"

Senshi stayed quiet before answering. "…Guerriero…" Luciano smiled, feeling like he won.

"I can't hear you~!"

And Senshi snapped.

"MY NAME IS SENSHI, YOU BASTARD!"

The ten year old was able to kick said bastard across the face as he fell head first into the rocky waters below.

"SENSHI!"

…

Lelouch ran to the edge of the bridge and searched for her son. There wasn't any sign of him.

"Hahaha! That's what the piece of trash gets! Little bastard." Lelouch surprised herself by slapping the man across his smiling face.

She barely registered the receiving punch.

…

The sun was rising when Senshi felt himself being picked up roughly by warm hands.

"Hey kid, you alive?" When he opened his eyes, Senshi found himself staring face to face with another man. "Kid? Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital or something?"

Senshi quickly sat up as he began to regain awareness of his surroundings. It was only when he looked back at the man when he realized he was being talked to. "Huh?"

The blue haired man in front of him sighed before standing up. "Come on kid, let's get you inside." Senshi numbly followed the grey eyed stranger. It seemed like they were still in the forest but Senshi could already hear the sounds of traffic not far away. Traffic was one of the few things he would not forget. Especially since this is only the fourth time he's ever heard it.

The house before him had chipped paint that was probably a whitish color. When he entered he noticed how dirty it looked inside, like the owner barely had time to clean.

"Who are you?"

The man turned and stared at him which caused Senshi to realize that he had asked that question aloud.

"Well, I guess you should know my name before you come into my house," the man said before rubbing his head a bit sheepishly.

"My name is Rivalz. Rivalz Cardemonde. But you can just call me Rivalz."

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**Like? No like? Not as interesting as it would be? You know what? Don't tell me. Q _Q I really don't want to know.**

**Btw, my crossover fanfic has just been updated. Actually, all my stories have been updated.**

**REVIEW? PLEASE? PRETTY PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS:**

**PrincessKittyKatz: *breathes heavily***

**Reply: *holds breath***

**ZZ960107: Sad sad ssssad I like it I read the first chapter and I helplessly liked the lemon ehm, don't fantasies so much Wifey XD I will tell u, that I... I love u but...**

**Reply: Zizi, darling…who says I'm fantasizing? XD**

**I-Love-Trunks1: I'm so glad Senshi is ok. It's sad how he was treated by Luciano, and it's sad how his sister was as well. I'm glad his little brother sees what sort of person his father is. Poor Lelouch. I hope she and her three children will all be ok. I hope Senshi can find his father and Suzaku can help free his siblings and Lelouch. Could you please continue writing this story? I love it so much!**

**Reply: of course, though….with my schedule…*looks through calendar with phone on ear* it should clear up towards the end of the school year so maybe updates will come sooner in twenty something days? Unless I mess around and MY favorite stories become updated or I'm watching Generator Rex….*throws random documents into the air* don't worry, I will try to at least post one story or chapter towards the end of the week during summer break!**

**Guest: it is really interesting... please update :)**

**Reply: can you put on a name? Like "Guest 001" or something? I want to be able to tell two different guests apart if they are different people! And thanks, it doesn't seem very popular so I'm glad that you liked it.**

**A/N: And we meet more familiar people!**

**Disclaimer: the plot is mine so shut the *bleep* up.**

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Bearing a Consequence**

To say that the breakfast that Rivalz made was heavenly would be the understatement of the century.

"I'm in love with your food, Mr. Cardemonde!" Rivalz smiled as Senshi shoveled another fork full of pancakes into his mouth. After making sure that the kid could take a five minute shower with warm water, the blue haired man decided to use some of the food he had managed to…acquire in order to create a meal fit for the starving boy. There went his food for the next week. Yet it was all worth the look of happiness on a face that was obviously unused to it.

"Slow down kid!" Rivalz said as he ruffled Senshi's now clean black hair. "And I thought I told you that you could call me 'Rivalz'. I don't really like it when I'm called 'Mr. Cardemonde' or anything." Senshi blushed lightly as he tried to eat at a moderate pace and tried not to think about the mistake he made in calling the elder man "Mr."

"I-I'm sorry….Rivalz. I…I just thought that it was more respectful to call you by 'Mr.' than by your first name." Senshi then brought another bite to his mouth and had to hold in an embarrassing moan of happiness as he once again tasted the greatest food on earth; nearly rivaling his mother's cooking. Rivalz knew exactly what the boy wanted to do so he decided to be polite and pretend like he didn't notice. Instead, the grey eyed man went over to the barely working stove and flipped the pancakes before lifting off the hot pan and bringing it to the ten year old.

"Here you go!"

"I don't think I should eat more," Senshi said as he began to cut it and pour a generous amount of syrup onto the fluffy, golden colored circles. This time, Senshi did let out a moan. "So good!"

Rivalz smiled once more before beginning to bite into his own breakfast. "I was actually planning to own my own restaurant. Thinking about making a chain of them." This caught the purple eyed boy's attention.

"What do you mean 'was'?"

Rivalz nodded. "Yup! Had the name and menu figured out too!"

Senshi raised an eyebrow before bringing it back down quickly, remembering how Luciano had the tendency to do that. "So why are you…?" Senshi didn't continue. Instead, he waved a hand and gestured to the run down looking room that had several holes in its walls. Rivalz didn't seem the slightest bit offended. He simply shrugged, raising a shoulder before dropping it.

"It takes money to get into a college that helps give you the tools of the trade, kid. It takes even more money to start a business and keep it running. Do you know that eighty something percent of businesses fail in their first five years just because the owners couldn't manage it?" Senshi shook his head, trying to ignore the rush of information that came to him as he remembered the lessons his instructors gave him on such things.

"No I do not, sir—I mean Rivalz."

The older man smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Anyways, my point is that I didn't have the money to do…well, anything in my life." Senshi tilted his head in a confused manner while putting in another slice of pancake.

"Wehl, why noh geht a hob?" Senshi asked, trying to get the words 'why not get a job' through the pancake he greedily stuck in his mouth.

"Don't you think I tried, kid?" Rivalz said while his eyes held amusement. He took his time sipping the coffee from the broken mug. After he set it down, he gave a tired sigh. "I spent so many nights pouring over my laptop and newspapers looking for a job but, everywhere I called, the moment they received my résumé, they turned me down." The twenty something year old man looked down at his plate with a gloomy look on his face. "I had actually been planning on proposing on proposing to my girlfriend," as he said this, Rivalz brought out something from his pocket.

Senshi, sensing the mood, stopped eating and lightly pushed away his plate. "Was it because you didn't have a job?" he asked in a soft voice, afraid that the man would snap at him to mind his own business. Rivalz surprised the boy by nodding.

"Yeah, she had managed to get a job as an assistant at a news station but it wouldn't have been enough to support the both of us." Rivalz smiled ruefully. "The day I broke up with her, it had been raining and she started crying and asking me if this was about her position at work."

"Was it?"

Rivalz shrugged again. "Kind of. But it was mostly because I felt that _I _should be the one supporting _her_. I didn't want to drag her down. It was always her dream to be a reporter and I would have just gotten in the way." Rivalz shook his head before putting the beautiful ring away. "I didn't tell her that, though. Instead, I told her that I was seeing someone else." Rivalz laughed. "Milly always did have a strong arm," Rivalz said as he smiled and lightly touched his right cheek.

Senshi, though he understood that this subject was a rather delicate one, could not help but open his mouth to try and ask more questions. Unfortunately, Rivalz cut him off before he even begun.

"Now your turn kid. What's your name and why did I find you unconscious in the river? And don't say you fell in on accident. Those bruises and scrapes look too much like those of a fight."

Without visibly expressing it, the purple eyed boy quickly brought up his guard. Thankfully, he was a great actor; a trait he got from his mother.

"I…I'm not sure." Senshi brought an expression of pained confusion to his face. Knowing that he had the man wrapped around his finger since the moment they met, he made sure to seem pitiful without making it too obvious that he was doing it on purpose.

"All I really know is that my name is….Senshi. I can't remember my last name." the mischievous little actor then brought a hand to his head and held it as if in slight pain. "It—it's all kind of fuzzy."

Rivalz, the same kind hearted fool he was in high school, quickly stood up and put a hand on the ten year old's shoulder. "Hey, no it's fine. You don't hafta tell me." Senshi put on a smile as he slowly drew away his hand. His first lie to a kind man passed by undetected, making the boy feel slightly guilty. Yet, he knew that he was his family's only chance at escape from Luciano, the evil bastard. He couldn't sacrifice their happiness just because he felt guilty for lying to this kind and hurt man. It was simply the way it worked.

"Hey, I know!"

Senshi visibly flinched as he was dragged away from that line of thought and to the man in front of him.

"Hurry up and finish. I'm going to take you to see a friend of mine."

"'Friend'?" Senshi said as he began to wonder what he got himself into.

"Yeah!" Rivalz smiled as he began to put the remaining pancakes in a baggy and stuff them into a large pocket in his torn up coat so he could eat them later. "He works with the police. I guess you can say he's a detective. He mostly works on cases with kids and…well," Rivalz scratched his head as he handed Senshi another coat and walked out of the door less house. "He was given some of the lower cases, doesn't get much money out of it, and is _long _overdue for a promotion." Rivalz then looked up as he walked down the hidden path and towards the city. "Now that I think about it, he is _also_ way overdue for promotion. Hell, he deserves it more than Gino…"

…

Lelouch watched with blank eyes as Himawari's instructor knocked her daughter to the floor once more. Though he was getting beaten, it often took the instructor longer to knock the girl down than the last spar. Even though she was too sad to express it, Lelouch felt a part of her swell with pride for her daughter. She was glad that she could trust Himawari to hold her own in a fight. Especially since Senshi…

The black haired mother pushed back her tears and stubbornly swallowed the large lump in her throat. She could not show weakness. Her children needed her to be strong. If she broke down, then they would too. Even Urajimiru was proof of that.

The red haired four year old kneeled beside her and watched as his sister sparred with his future instructor. His face was strangely blank and he didn't even fidget. The boy knew that his brother was no longer with them and, even though they had been extremely close, the boy hadn't shed a single tear since last night. Instead, he copied his mother's silence. Actually, he copied everything she did or told him to do. It made her both sigh in relief yet feel like another weight had been added onto her shoulders.

At the sound of the sliding doors being opened, Lelouch tensed up and noticed how Urajimiru did as well.

"Lelouch, I want to speak to you," Luciano said with a perverted smirk on his lips. The black haired beauty let a quiet sigh go before getting to her feet slowly and gracefully. She motioned Urajimiru to stop when she noticed that he had started to get up as well, trying his best to mimic his mother while doing it.

"You can stay and watch, Vladimir. I'm sure your father won't need me for very long." Luciano then decided to be 'nice'.

"Hey, I have an idea." The older red head thankfully didn't notice the glare his son sent his way. "Why don't we have Jack teach you the basics of combat?" A moment of hesitation passed before little Urajimiru nodded and made his way to his mother. He slightly surprised them all when he gave Lelouch a quick hug before going towards the martial arts instructor.

Lelouch barely saw Jack move into a defensive stance before Luciano grabbed her thin wrist and began to pull her out of the dojo. "Come on." Not even the slightest hint of surprise rippled through her as she was led to the back of the wooden building. Instead, she let her face twist in a bit of pain as Luciano forced her to her knees.

Luciano, a definite horn dog, wasted no time as he pushed down his pants and boxers and brought out his very erect member. "Now be a good girl, and suck it." Lelouch, feeling very defiant, stared back at her husband with a bored look.

"I will, but only if you leave my children alone." Luciano was having none of that. He thrust his hips forward, causing the engorged head to poke her pale and bruised cheek.

"Just shut the fuck up and do it already!"

The mother of three gave a tired sigh and resigned herself to her fate. She opened her mouth and put in as much as she could.

…

They had been walking for nearly three hours and Rivalz was just about to collapse onto a bench and take a nap there. Strangely, or perhaps not (considering his father), Senshi was perfectly fine. Though his breathing was a bit irregular, it was not enough to make him want to fall to the floor like Rivalz. Thankfully, they had finally arrived to their destination.

A very rundown apartment.

Rivalz practically wheezed as he made it the last few steps of the stair case. The sounds of yelling people filled the entire building along with the sound of barking dogs and the traffic building up outside. Rivalz, wanting to get this over with, quickly knocked on the door as if he was trying to break it down. It was a long five minutes before it was opened by a harried looking blonde man with stubble covering the lower area of his face.

"What do you wan-!?"

After he realized who he was yelling at, the blonde's voice died down. "Rivalz? What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Gino. How have you and Kallen been?" The blonde's eyes darkened considerably.

"If you really want to know, she is still pissed off about you and Mill-" Rival shushed him before he could say anything else. While this exchange happened, Senshi was able to take in the sight of this new stranger. He was wearing a pink, frilly apron over what seemed to sweats and a gray t-shirt. In his arm was a baby with red hair and blue eyes. Judging by the clothes, this little one was a girl and probably Gino's. She kind of reminded the ten year old of Urajimiru. Before a lump could form in his throat, Senshi looked at Gino's other hand and noticed a cooking utensil in it. The smell of something burning hit his nose straight on at that moment.

"Hey…mister," Senshi said while tugging on the dirtied apron. Gino turned his sky blue eyes to Senshi who backed away slightly.

"Who the hell are you, kid?" Before, the purple eyed boy could say anything else, Rivalz tilted his head up and sniffed the air.

"Hey, do you smell that?"

Gino had a moment to pause and smell the air before his eyes widened considerably. He quickly yet carefully handed over the little girl to Rivalz before running back inside. "I need to save dinner!"

The moment he touched her, the little girl began to wail loudly in Rivalz's hold. The blue haired man struggled with the struggling baby while walking into the apartment. Before the two could hurt each other, Senshi took her from the man's hold and began to rock her.

"There, there now. If you keep on crying we won't be able to see that beautiful face of yours!" The effect was almost immediate. The little baby stopped crying and chose to giggle instead. This gave the pale skinned boy the time to look around the apartment. It was just barely better than Rivalz's forest home. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were all connected while three other doors led elsewhere. He guessed that on was a bedroom, the other was a restroom, and, if he absolutely had to, he'd say a coat closet was behind the third door.

A string of curses left Gino's mouth was he began to save whatever he possibly could. It wasn't very much. With a tired sigh, Gino dumped what was probably soup into the sink. "Well, there goes our dinner. Please, make yourself at home while I try to not get killed."

Senshi made his way around one of the couches only to find a redheaded woman sleeping on it. He could immediately tell that she was beautiful. Maybe not as much as his mother but still, she would get plenty of stares.

After getting around the woman quietly, Senshi set down the cute little baby near a bunch of baby toys before making his way across the room and to Gino who was staring into the fridge.

"May I have some water, sir?"

Gino didn't even turn to glance at him. Instead he merely waved him over to the gallon of water. "Help yourself." Just as he was about to turn and get what he wanted, Senshi noticed that there was enough food in the fridge to make a special soup his mom had taught him. It would be able to feed them all and there would still be some left over. Right when he opened his mouth and tell the man, the blonde slammed the door angrily and walked away. "I give up! I'll just order take out." Knowing that he was not a man to be messed with when mad, Senshi merely walked around him and reopened the fridge. Already, he could feel Gino stare at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Making dinner."

…

The room was dark when Suzaku walked in. After a long day at work, he felt like he could finally relax. There once was a time when the brunette would bring work home. It was back when he believed that, if he worked hard enough, the officers above him would recognize his skills and promote him from his crappy job.

After years of back breaking hard work, Suzaku finally accepted the fact that some power, much higher than the police, was at work. If he had to pin it on anyone, he would like to think that Luciano and Lelouch were the ones stopping him from being promoted. At one time, he had spent many days and nights on finding evidence of this. But, like his promotion, it eluded him.

So, instead of opening a folder and a cup of instant ramen, Suzaku cracked open a beer bottle, kicked off his shoes, and parked himself in front of his twenty inch TV. With a quick press, the small screen flickered to life.

And showed Suzaku the image of a smiling Luciano.

The green eyed Japanese man let loose a growl as he realized that they were replaying the press conference that he had gone to the other day. The growl stopped in his throat when the camera panned out to show Luciano with something Suzaku will never have again.

Lelouch stood next to the damned monster with a smile on her face. Their son and heir, Vladimir, stood in between the two. Though he did not admit it outright, Suzaku knew immediately that Lelouch's smile that day had been fake. It also looked pained.

He hated the way Luciano held Lelouch. Like she was just a thing to make himself look better. Even his own son looked like an ornament.

Suzaku ignored the fact that he still had mixed feelings about Lelouch. Instead, he tried to focus his energy on hating Luciano and drinking his beer. He told himself that the tears falling down his cheeks were tears of hatred and not sadness. They were of frustration, not longing.

…

By the time Gino's wife, Kallen, had woken up, they had managed to finish dinner and clean up the apartment. Even little Kristan was happily chewing on some teething toys instead of wailing her head off. Though, just because everything was all good, it didn't stop the beautiful redhead from trying to punch Rivalz's head off.

The blue haired man's only saving grace was the blonde bear known as Gino.

After many shouts and hits directed both towards her husband and her former friend, Kallen finally calmed down enough to let Senshi introduce himself.

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Senshi. It's a pleasure to meet you." After executing a short bow, Senshi looked up to find Kallen staring at him in surprise.

"Oh….hi…I'm Kallen Kozuki."

Senshi, not knowing why she was still looking at him like that, smiled and waved her to the table that was already set up for their dinner. "Please sit. I hope you like tonight's dinner."

…

Hours have passed yet Senshi was still awake. He lay on the couch as the "adults" talked at the table and drank their alcohol. He found what they were saying, surprising.

"He looks so much like Lelouch!" Kallen whispered fiercely. Both Gino and Rivalz told her that it was impossible. About how his mother only had one child called Vladimir and he was only four years old with red hair. Senshi was grateful towards the two men but felt irritation rise towards Kallen. She could simply not let it go! Stubborn woman.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the adults drunkenly went to their proper sleeping places. Gino and Kallen to their room with Kristan and Rivalz to the only couch left. Senshi waited another hour before getting up, folded the blanket they had so kindly laid over him, and began to pad softly to the door. After some quiet manipulation, Senshi managed to open it up without so much as a click. He left a note near the door before closing it behind him and taking out the map he had also stolen from them.

_Bigger picture. Take care of mom and Himawari and Urajimiru and then I can say sorry,_ Senshi thought as he made his way down the stairs, tightening the coat around him as the wind swept through the area.

**/-/-/+_+\-\-\**

**Comments:**

**And there you go. The title more or less refers to Rivalz, Kallen, Gino, and Milly. Next time, Senshi and Suzaku meet!**

**Please leave a review, will you?**


End file.
